My Innocent Babe
by BabySugarSeoltang
Summary: Min Yoongi, malaikat di angkatan kelas 10 SMA Big Hit. Semua siswa di kelas berusaha melindungi kepolosan anak ini. Tapi ... [Park Jimin x Min Yoongi] NC [MinYoon/MinGa/YoonMin] Top!Jimin x Bottom!Yoongi


**My Innocent Babe**

 **A BTS Fanfiction**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS © Big Hit Entertainment**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story © BabySugarSeoltang**

* * *

"Yoon? Yoongi- _ah_?"

Lelaki dengan rambut hitam legam itu menoleh cepat, pandangannya sekilas masih melirik ke arah lain.

"Y –ya, ada apa?"

Sahabatnya memutar bola mata malas. "Kau melihat apa? Kau tidak mendengar yang kubicarakan?"

"Oh, ya, aku baik-baik saja, Jin- _hyung_."

"Astaga. Apa kau tidak memperhatikan pertanyaanku?" Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya, terlalu kesal dengan sahabatnya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan ke arah lain. Ia menyerah dan akhirnya mengikuti arah pandang Yoongi.

Lelaki yang lebih muda itu sedang memperhatikan dua orang lelaki yang menempati meja perpustakaan di ujung ruangan dekat jendela. Cahaya matahari yang masuk ke dalam ruangan membuat keduanya terlihat indah.

"Hm. Kau memperhatikan Kim Taehyung?" Seokjin melirik Yoongi.

Yoongi menoleh, dahinya berkerut. "Tidak, tidak. Aku memperhatikan orang di sebelahnya tentu saja. Dalam rangka apa aku memperhatikan Kim Taehyung? Dia sudah menjadi milik Jeon Jungkook kalau kau lupa, _Hyung_."

Seokjin membulatkan kedua matanya. "Maksudmu Park Jimin?! Si _playboy_ ulung itu?!" Seokjin setengah berteriak, masih mengingat bahwa mereka sedang berada di perpustakaan dan kedua orang di seberang ruangan itu dapat mendengar suaranya.

Yoongi mengangguk senang. "Hum. Tentu saja, dia sangat tampan, bukankah begitu, Jin- _hyung_?"

Kedua mata Yoongi menatap Jimin penuh puja, seolah pria itu adalah pria paling tampan di dunia.

"Kau sudah gila, Yoon? Kau menyukai pria mesum dan hobi berganti-ganti pacar seperti dia?!"

Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Seokjin. "Oh? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu pria itu mesum?"

"Apa kau terlalu sibuk belajar hingga tidak pernah mendengarkan berita dan gosip tentang dia, Yoon?"

Yoongi menggeleng. "Aku tidak tertarik mendengarkan gosip, oke? Memang apa yang dikatakan orang tentang Park Jimin?"

"Uh, ada yang pernah melihat dia uh –uhm, bagaimana harus kukatakan kepadamu? Meremas … bokong … seorang pria yang diduga kekasihnya, di tempat umum, kemudian dia juga mencumbu mesra kekasihnya itu, bahkan hingga melepas hampir seluruh pakaiannya. Katanya itu terjadi di festival sekolah bulan lalu, di halaman belakang sekolah siang hari."

"Meremas bokong? Di tempat umum?"

Seokjin menepuk dahinya. Dia merasa bersalah, dia telah menodai kepolosan sahabatnya. Min Yoongi dikenal sebagai siswa yang pendiam, jarang berbicara dan tidak memiliki banyak teman. Seokjin tak pernah ingat Yoongi ikut dalam pembicaraan mereka yang menjurus ke arah-arah mesum, 'anak ini masih polos dan lugu', pikir Seokjin setiap dia melirik Yoongi yang tampak tidak tertarik ikut mengobrol di jam pelajaran kosong.

"Tidak. Lupakan saja ucapanku."

"Kenapa, kenapa? Aku juga ingin tahu, _Hyung_."

"Tidak, Yoongi. Aku harus melindungi kepolosanmu! Semua orang di kelas juga berusaha!"

Yoongi terdiam bingung. Kenapa semua orang di kelasnya harus berusaha melindungi kepolosannya?

Oh, tentu saja pria ini sangat tidak peka. Yoongi memang pendiam dan jarang berbicara, namun ada banyak orang yang ingin Yoongi menjadi kekasih mereka –tidak tergantung pria ataupun wanita. Yoongi memang terlihat manis, kulitnya putih pucat, bibirnya mungil dan berwarna merah muda, rambutnya hitam legam, dan tubuhnya yang sedikit mungil. Yoongi sendiri dianggap sebagai salah satu anak yang masih sangat polos di antara siswa-siswa angkatannya, maka dari itu mereka menganggap kepolosan Yoongi adalah sesuatu yang harus dijaga bersama.

* * *

"Jim?"

Pria yang dipanggil itu tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca. "Hm? Apa Tae?"

"Apa kau sadar kita sedang diperhatikan sejak tadi?" Sahabat Jimin, Taehyung, berbisik di telinganya sambil melirik kedua orang siswa yang terkenal cantik di sekolahnya.

"Oh. Tentu saja. Kenapa?"

Taehyung merengek. " _Ya_! Kenapa kau hanya merespon seperti itu? Kau membosankan, Jim."

"Ck, lalu harus kujawab seperti apa, Kim Taehyung?"

"Jawab dengan lebih antusias, Park Jimin."

Jimin memutar bola matanya malas. "Tidak penting, Tae. Lagipula kenapa kau merasa senang sekali? Apa kau tahu siapa yang diperhatikan mereka?"

"Kenapa kau terdengar sangat percaya diri bahwa kau yang diperhatikan, Jimin- _ah_? Siapa tahu mereka memperhatikan ketampananku."

"Hm. Tidak, tidak. Aku tentu saja, aku lebih tampan dari kau."

"Tidak! Kau pendek! Mereka tidak mungkin tertarik pada pria pendek seperti kau."

Jimin memukul kepala Taehyung dengan tangannya, membuat Taehyung merengek dan menunjukkan wajah memelas.

"Tidak perlu cari belas kasihan, kau sendiri yang memulai ini, Tae."

"Jimin kejam kepadaku, kau sahabat yang durhaka."

Jimin memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hei, hei, Jim."

"Apa lagi, Tae?" Jimin menyelipkan pembatas pada buku novel yang ia baca kemudian menoleh dan memandang sahabatnya dengan kesal.

"Bukankah dia manis?"

Jimin mengikuti arah pandang Taehyung kepada kedua siswa yang duduk dan saling berbisik-bisik.

"Hm? Yang mana? Kalau yang kau maksud berambut coklat lebih baik kau bunuh diri sebelum Kim Namjoon membunuhmu."

Taehyung memandang Jimin. "Dia kekasih Kim Namjoon? Ketua organisasi siswa itu?"

"Iya, Kim Namjoon ada berapa di sekolah ini, bodoh?"

Taehyung tersenyum lebar. "Tapi bukan dia yang kumaksud, siswa yang duduk di sampingnya yang kusebut manis."

Jimin melirik siswa berambut hitam legam yang duduk di samping Seokjin. Kulitnya putih pucat dan pipinya kemerah-merahan, sangat manis. Bibirnya mungil dan mengerucut imut.

"Hm. Kau benar, dia manis, sangat manis."

Kedua mata Taehyung berbinar, dia mencengkeram lengan seragam Jimin. "Benar, 'kan?! Kau juga berpikir seperti itu! Sudah kuduga. Aku akan coba mendekatinya!"

Jimin menautkan kedua alisnya. "Kau yakin berani?"

Taehyung yang telah berdiri kembali menjatuhkan diri ke atas tempat duduk di samping Jimin, kembali berbisik. "Memangnya kenapa? Apa dia sudah punya pacar?"

Jimin terkekeh. "Anak-anak di kelasnya selalu berusaha melindungi dia dari segala macam kemesuman, kau tahu? Dan kau, seorang Kim Taehyung yang terkenal hobi berganti-ganti pacar dan _friends with benefits_ ingin mendekati Min Yoongi? Kau mati di tangan mereka, kawan. Lagipula kau sudah ada Jungkook, 'kan?"

"Ck, kau sendiri tahu aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Jungkook. Aku dan dia, yah, seperti yang kau sebutkan tentang aku, kami hanya _friends with benefits_. Tidak masalah, 'kan?" Taehyung mendecak kesal.

"Hmm, coba saja kalau kau berani, Tae- _ah_."

Taehyung menjulurkan lidahnya –dengan wajah sangat kekanakan– dan berlari kecil menghampiri Seokjin dan Min Yoongi. Sedangkan Jimin mulai membereskan novel yang sedang ia baca, mengembalikannya ke rak semula kemudian menghampiri Taehyung yang mulai melancarkan serangannya.

* * *

"Oh, oh, Yoon, dia kemari!" Seokjin berteriak dalam bisikannya.

Yoongi mendongak antusias, harapannya sang pujaan hati Park Jimin yang mendatangi mereka, begitu melihat Taehyung yang menghampiri mereka Yoongi menghela napas karena kecewa, ia melirik ke tempat duduk di seberang tadi dan mendapati Jimin telah berkemas, Yoongi sedikit panik karena tidak dapat memperhatikan sosok Jimin lagi.

"Hei."

Yoongi mendongak, Taehyung kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan sebuah senyum yang menggoda.

"Ya? Ada perlu apa, Taehyung- _ssi_?"

Taehyung tertawa. "Panggil saja aku Taehyung, kita satu angkatan, bukankah begitu, Yoongi- _ah_?"

"Uhm, oke, Taehyung. Ada apa?"

"Hei, kau tahu, aku tertarik padamu, bisa kuminta nomor ponselmu?"

Seokjin menengahi mereka. "Hei, hei, untuk apa kau meminta nomornya?"

Taehyung menoleh dan mendapati Seokjin memandangnya dengan tatapan kesal. "Oh, bukankah ini Kim Seokjin, _Princess_ tercinta dari Kim Namjoon, si ketua organisasi siswa?"

Pipi Seokjin bersemu merah. Kekasihnya, Namjoon, memang sering memanggilnya dengan sebutan ' _princess_ ', namun dia tidak tahu bahwa ada orang lain yang mengetahuinya. Mungkin orang ini hobi menguping ketika dia berduaan dengan Namjoon karena siswa di hadapannya ini adalah sekretaris organisasi siswa.

"A –Lupakan! Pergi sana! Jangan mengganggu Yoongi!" Seokjin mengusir Taehyung dengan gestur tangannya.

"Hei, ayolah, Yoongi, aku juga ingin mengobrol denganmu."

Bagai angin lalu, ucapan Seokjin sama sekali tidak mendapat tanggapan dari Taehyung.

" _Ya_! Bagaimana bisa kau tidak merespon! Dasar tidak sopan!" Seokjin kemudian meraih lengan kiri Yoongi. "Lihatlah betapa tidak sopannya dia, Yoon! Jangan berikan nomormu kepadanya!"

Yoongi memandang Taehyung dan Seokjin bergantian, dia bingung siapa yang harus ia tanggapi terlebih dahulu. Seolah menjadi penyelamat, Park Jimin kemudian datang di antara mereka.

" _Ya_ , _ya_ , Tae, jangan memaksa, lihat Yoongi, dia tampak bingung, hm?" Jimin melirik Yoongi dan memberinya senyuman miring.

Pipi Yoongi bersemu merah dan dia menundukkan wajahnya.

" _Ya_! Jim, kau curang! Kenapa kau bisa membuat dia memerah hanya dengan sebuah sapaan?!" Taehyung kemudian beralih memandang Yoongi. "Yoongi, apa yang kurang dariku? Kenapa kau tidak memerah seperti ini? Jelas-jelas aku jauh lebih baik dari pria pendek ini!"

Sebuah pukulan yang lumayan keras mendarat di puncak kepala Taehyung.

"Sahabat durhaka, kau. Sudah, kau hanya mengganggu mereka, pergi saja. Kelas selanjutnya fisika. Bukankah kau belum menyelesaikan nomor terakhir dari tugas yang diberikan, Tae?"

Taehyung membulatkan kedua matanya dan menangkup pipinya. "Astaga! Aku lupa!" Taehyung tampak sangat panik. "Oh, aku akan tetap berusaha mendapatkan nomormu, cantik. Aku pergi dulu!"

Ia kemudian berlari kencang sebelum mendapat balasan dari Yoongi atau makian dari Seokjin yang sudah siap hampir melempar sebelah sepatunya.

Jimin menghela napas kemudian kembali memandang Yoongi dan Seokjin. Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini, Park? Pergi sana! _Shuhh_ , _shuh_!" Seokjin mengusir Jimin dengan gestur tangan yang sama seperti untuk Taehyung –bedanya kali ini ada tambahan suara, yang artinya Seokjin sudah sangat kesal–.

Jimin memandang Seokjin datar. "Kenapa kau sangat bermasalah denganku berada di sini? Ini tempat umum, kau tidak berhak melarangku."

"Karena kau mengganggu kami. Jadi sebaiknya kau pergi dan susul sahabatmu tercinta itu."

Yoongi meletakkan tangannya di atas pundak Seokjin. "Sudahlah, _Hyung_ , kau marah-marah terus dari tadi, tidak baik."

"Dengarkan sahabatmu, _Hyung_ , dia anak manis yang pengertian, bukankah begitu, Yoongi?"

Yoongi mendongak dan menatap Jimin malu-malu. Jimin yang ditatapi dengan lugunya memberi senyuman andalannya kemudian meraih tangan kanan Yoongi dan mengecup punggungnya.

"Aku akan kembali ke kelas sekarang. Sampai jumpa, sayang." Jimin mengedipkan sebelah matanya kemudian pergi setelah memberikan _flying kiss_.

Seokjin melemparkan sepatu sebelah kirinya dan keberuntungan Jimin karena sepatunya tidak mengenainya, dan kesialan bagi Seokjin karena telah merelakan sepatunya tapi tetap tidak mengenai pria yang ia anggap jelmaan iblis itu.

"Yoon! Kau ini, kau tidak bisa bersikap seperti itu. Dia menggodamu, kau harus bisa bersikap cuek!"

Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas. Lagi-lagi Seokjin dan 1001 nasehatnya menaklukkan pria.

"Sudahlah, Jin- _hyung_. Aku mau kembali ke kelas, istirahat sebentar lagi selesai. Kurasa Namjoon telah menunggumu di ruangan organisasi siswa seperti biasa."

Pipi Seokjin bersemu merah. Dia rasa Yoongi tidak tahu apa artinya jika Namjoon memanggilnya ke ruang khusus milik pengurus organisasi siswa. Namjoon memang sering menyalahgunakan jabatannya untuk memanggil Seokjin, berdalih dengan ada urusan, Namjoon sering membolos untuk melakukan 'kegiatan rutinnya' –alias _sexy time_ – dengan Seokjin di ruangan itu.

"A –a, tentu saja tidak! Bagaimana bisa dia memanggilku setiap hari ke sana, dia –lagipula dia juga punya ulangan kimia hari ini."

 _Panggilan kepada siswa kelas sebelas Kim Seokjin. Harap menemui Kim Namjoon di ruang organisasi siswa sekarang._

Yoongi melirik Seokjin. "Jadi … ?"

Seokjin mengerang kesal, kedua pipinya memerah kemudian dia menghentakkan kedua kakinya dan pergi menuju ruang pengurus organisasi siswa.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian membawa buku catatan matematikanya –yang digunakan sebagai dalih belajar di perpustakaan agar dapat memandangi Park Jimin– dan melangkah menuju kelasnya.

…::***::…

"Kau sendirian?"

Yoongi yang sedang bersandar pada dinding menoleh begitu mendengar ada suara di sampingnya dan mendapati Taehyung dengan senyuman menggoda.

"Uhm, iya, seperti yang kau lihat."

Taehyung mengangguk. "Tidak pulang?"

"Uh, aku menunggu Jin- _hyung_ , tapi ini sudah lewat setengah jam dari waktu pulang dan Jin- _hyung_ masih belum keluar. Apa kau melihat Jin- _hyung_ , Tae?"

"Seokjin- _hyung_? Uh, aku melihatnya bersama Kim Namjoon tadi, mereka masuk ke ruang organisasi siswa dari jam pulang sekolah."

Yoongi mengerang kesal. "Ah, mengesalkan. Kalau begitu aku naik bus saja. Terima kasih sudah memberi tahuku, Taehyung- _ah_."

Taehyung menarik lengan Yoongi yang baru saja hendak melangkah menuju halte bus di seberang sekolah.

"Uhm, bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu?"

Yoongi menggeleng kecil. "Tidak, aku akan merepotkan. Rumahku lumayan jauh dari sekolah."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku membawa sepeda motorku, kau tidak akan merepotkan."

Yoongi tampak berpikir sejenak kemudian tersenyum. "Baiklah, tolong kalau begitu."

Taehyung tersenyum lebar, ia merasa maju selangkah dalam mendekati Yoongi. "Oke, tunggu di sini, aku akan membawa motorku."

Yoongi mengangguk dan menunggu Taehyung. Ia mengenakan helm hitam milik Taehyung kemudian Taehyung segera menyalakan mesin motornya.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Taehyung. Aku akan mentraktirmu besok di sekolah."

"Bagaimana kalau dengan sebuah kencan saja di hari Minggu?"

Yoongi menatap Taehyung. "Hari Minggu?"

"Yap, kencan di _mall_ , kau tidak keberatan, 'kan?"

Yoongi melirik kamar apartemennya di lantai 9 sambil berpikir sebelum kembali memandang Taehyung. "Baiklah. Hari Minggu."

Taehyung berteriak senang dalam hati. "Oke, Hari Minggu kujemput, kuharap kau sudah siap jam sepuluh."

Yoongi mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk tumpangannya."

Taehyung naik ke atas motornya dan memakai helm, melambaikan tangannya dengan senyuman lebar sebelum melaju dengan cepat meninggalkan Yoongi di depan bangunan apartemen mewah. Yoongi menghela napas kecil kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam.

Ia segera menuju ke _lift_ dan menekan angka 9. Menunggu _lift_ dengan tidak sabar, kedua kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai besi. Ketika _lift_ sudah berhenti di lantai 9, Yoongi segera berlari kecil menuju kamarnya dan menekan _password_ untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Aku pulang."

Yoongi melepas sepatu dan merapikannya di rak serambi apartemen. Tas ransel warna hitam miliknya dilempar begitu saja ke atas lantai, melupakan fakta bahwa di dalamnya ia menyimpan sebuah ponsel mahal keluaran terbaru yang bisa saja retak.

Dengan cepat Yoongi melepas jas seragam warna hitam dengan garis putih yang ia pakai ke atas lantai. Masih dalam balutan kaus kaki hitam, Yoongi berlari menuju kamar.

Yoongi melompat ke arah sosok yang sedang bersandar di sandaran tempat tidur hanya dalam balutan celana dalam warna hitam ketat.

"Jiminie!"

Kedua lengan Yoongi mengalung di leher pria itu, wajahnya langsung mengecup leher jenjang Jimin.

Jimin terkekeh, balas dengan memeluk pinggang Yoongi. "Kau pulang dengan Taehyung, hm?"

"Apa Jiminie marah?" Yoongi bertanya dengan nada menggoda.

" _Kitten_ Yoongi sangat nakal hari ini, hm?"

Yoongi terus menyembunyikan wajahnya pada leher Jimin, menyesap kulitnya dan meninggalkan tanda kemerahan.

Tiba-tiba saja Yoongi merasakan tubuhnya dibanting ke atas matras tempat tidur. Kedua matanya memejam sejenak dan ia mengeluarkan pekikan kecil karena terkejut.

Dengan liar Jimin mencumbu mesra bibir Yoongi yang masih belum dapat menyesuaikan diri. Lengan Yoongi mengalung pada pundak Jimin, kuku-kuku tumpulnya menggesek punggung tegap itu.

Tangan kiri Jimin sibuk mengelus rambut hitam Yoongi, dan tangan kanannya bermain pada puncak dada Yoongi dari balik kemeja putih seragamnya.

"Eungh … Jimh …"

Jimin baru melepaskan ciuman liar mereka ketika Yoongi memukul dadanya. Mereka terengah, Jimin mengusap bekas saliva pada bibir Yoongi dan menjilat bibirnya sendiri sebelum memberikan senyuman miring.

"Hmm, anak kucing yang nakal ini perlu dihukum, bukankah begitu, sayang?"

Yoongi memandang Jimin dengan wajah _innocent_ dan mengedip-ngedipkan kedua matanya. " _Miaw_?"

* * *

"Annghh …"

Yoongi memekik pelan ketika Jimin mengusap miliknya dengan lambat. Tubuhnya kini tidak terbalut sehelai benang pun, berbeda dengan Jimin yang masih mengenakan pakaian dalam hitamnya.

Jari-jari Yoongi meremas rambut Jimin, menariknya dengan sensual. Jimin terus menggerakkan tangannya sambil memperhatikan wajah sensual Yoongi yang kini memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Ah! Ja –jangan, nggh, di sanaa …"

Jimin menyeringai puas. Dia telah hapal letak titik-titik sensitif di tubuh Yoongi, pria yang telah menjadi tunangannya semenjak 3 tahun lalu. Bibir Jimin mengecupi seluruh tubuh Yoongi sebelum akhirnya menelan kejantanan Yoongi, menaik turunkan kepalanya. Lidahnya memutar dan giginya menggesek pelan kejantanan Yoongi.

Yoongi hanya bisa pasrah, sesekali melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan meremas seprai putih mereka. Jari-jari kakina menekuk ke dalam dan bergerak gelisah, kedua pahanya mengapit tubuh Jimin.

"Uhmm! Aku –aku,angh! Datang! Jim, Jimin!"

Jimin menelan habis cairan putih Yoongi yang menembak di dalam rongga mulutnya. Ia menunggu hingga Yoongi menyelesaikan orgasmenya, menjilat bersih kejantanan Yoongi dan memberikan senyuman miring sambil menjilat sisa sperma yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

Yoongi terengah-engah, namun masih bisa merengek dan menarik tengkuk Jimin untuk meminta sebuah ciuman kasar. Tiba-tiba Yoongi menarik pundak Jimin dan duduk di atas perutnya.

"Oh? _Kitten_ Yoongi ingin mendominasi untuk hari ini?"

Yoongi mengangguk, menggesekkan bokongnya pada kejantanan Jimin setelah menarik turun pakaian dalam hitam itu.

"Kau tahu? Semua orang di kelasmu menganggapmu sebagai anak yang polos. Kau senang, berhasil mengelabui mereka?"

"Uhm …" Yoongi hanya bisa mendesah, ia mengemut tiga jari Jimin untuk mempersiapkan lubangnya.

Yoongi menarik jari Jimin ke arah lubangnya dan membiarkan tunangannya langsung memasukkan 3 jari sekaligus. "Aangh!"

"Hmm, inikah anak yang paling polos di angkatan kelas sepuluh, hm?" Sebelah tangan Jimin yang bebas mengelus pipi Yoongi.

Yoongi membiarkan Jimin mengelus pipinya kemudian bibirnya yang terbuka mengeluarkan desahan dan erangan karena tiga jemarinya yang menggeliat kasar.

"Masuk –ngh, sekarang, Jimin …"

"Lakukan sendiri, _kitten_ …" Jimin menyeringai senang melihat wajah Yoongi yang merajuk.

Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian sedikit mengangkat pinggulnya. Kedua tangannya melebarkan pipi bokongnya agar kejantanan Jimin dapat mudah masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Tidak perlu terlalu lama menyiapkan Yoongi karena mereka sudah sering melakukannya, termasuk tadi pagi sebelum mereka berangkat ke sekolah.

Yoongi langsung menjatuhkan diri, bokongnya bertemu dengan pinggul Jimin, erangan dan desahan keluar dari bibir keduanya. Jimin mendesis kecil, merasakan kejantanannya dipijat oleh lubang Yoongi.

"Ssh, Yoon, bergerak, sayang … Puaskan dirimu."

Yoongi mengangguk kemudian segera menaikkan pinggulnya perlahan namun menjatuhkannya kembali secara cepat, beberapa saat seperti itu hingga ia merengek kesal.

"Jimin, Yoongi lelahh …"

Jimin terkekeh, membanting tubuh Yoongi ke atas matras –membuat penyatuan tubuh mereka terlepas sejenak. Ia kemudian mendorong kaki Yoongi ke atas, membuat Yoongi memegangi sendiri bagian belakang lututnya agar ia mendapat akses lebih mudah memasuki Yoongi.

Dengan cepat, Jimin melesakkan kejantanannya dalam-dalam.

"Aaah! Di sana, Jimin! Lagi!"

Jimin mengecup bibir Yoongi sekilas, kemudian segera menggerakkan pinggulnya brutal. Ini sangat disukai Yoongi, bagaimana Jimin menumbuknya dengan sangat brutal tapi mengecupnya dengan lembut.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ahngh!" Yoongi hanya bisa mengeluarkan desahan dari bibirnya secara berturut-turut. Ia sudah tidak dapat berpikir jernih, pandangannya kabur karena air mata kenikmatan.

"Ssh, jangan –ngh, dijepit , Yoon, ah …"

"Jimin, Jimin, Jimin! _Cu –cum_!"

Jimin mengecup bibir Yoongi lagi. "Hmm, bersama –ah, sayang, kau nikmat …"

Jimin semakin fokus untuk menumbuk lubang Yoongi, mempercepat gerakannya, membuat kejantanannya masuk semakin dalam ke lubang Yoongi.

Kedua tangan Yoongi mencakar punggung Jimin, kakinya kini berpindah untuk melingkari pinggang Jimin, membuat tubuh mereka semakin dekat.

"Ahh, Yoon, dekathh …"

Yoongi mengangguk dan mengerang keras. "Jim, aku –aku datang!"

Yoongi berteriak keras, membiarkan spermanya mengotori abdomen dan perutnya sendiri serta abdomen Jimin. Jimin tersenyum senang, berhenti sejenak untuk membiarkan Yoongi menikmati orgasmenya.

Setelah orgasmenya mereda, Jimin mengecup Yoongi kemudian kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya. Ia menunduk, membiarkan keringatnya jatuh di dada Yoongi dan memejamkan kedua matanya untuk fokus mengejar orgasme.

"Mhm, Jimin, datanglah untuk –ngh kuu …"

Jimin mencium bibir Yoongi ketika ia datang, menggeram seksi sambil terus menggerakkan pinggul. Sampai orgasmenya selesai, Jimin baru berhenti menggerakkan pinggulnya, dan tidak langsung mencabut kejantanannya.

"Uhm, Jimin, _butt plug_ -nyaa, mau _milik_ Jimin di dalam …" Yoongi merengek manis.

Jimin terkekeh dan mengambil sebuah _butt plug_ bening dan mencabut kejantanannya sambil mendesis sebelum memasangakan _butt plug_ pada lubang Yoongi. Tunangannya yang manis ini memang sering menyimpan sperma Jimin seharian, itu membuatnya merasa _nakal_ selama berada di sekolah dengan sperma Jimin di lubangnya dan _butt plug_ bening. Yoongi meyukai perasaan menjadi _nakal_ itu.

"Taehyung pasti mengajakmu kencan, hm?" Jimin bertanya setelah membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Yoongi.

Yoongi memiringkan tubuhnya, membuat pola acak pada dada Jimin dan menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantal. "Uhm, bagaimana kau tahu, Minnie?"

"Tentu saja. Dia tertarik padamu, kau tahu sendiri tadi di perpustakaan."

Yoongi terkikik. "Kau benar, dan tebak apa, aku menerima kencannya. Hari Minggu."

Tangan Jimin yang melingkari pinggang Yoongi memukul pipi bokong kirinya dengan keras. " _Kitten_ Yoongi sangat pintar membuatku cemburu, hm? Belajar dari mana, kau, anak nakal."

Satu tamparan lagi diberikan pada pipi bokong sebelah kanan.

"Nngh, jangan, Minnie, aku lelah …"

Jimin mengecup bibir Yoongi.

"Tidak ada _skinship_ selama kencan, tidak ada kecupan, tidak ada ciuman. Titik."

Yoongi terkikik lagi, ia sangat senang melihat tunangannya cemburu. "Ya, ya, Minnie. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan berulah macam-macam, Minnie percaya, 'kan?"

Jimin tersenyum sebagai sebuah jawaban, mengecup dahi Yoongi.

"Tapi kau akan terus seperti ini? Sampai dua tahun ke depan? Bersikap seolah polos, Yoon?"

"Minnie! Yoongi tidak seolah polos, mereka saja yang menganggap Yoongi polos."

Jimin tertawa. "Kalau begitu …"

Jimin menarik dagu Yoongi, memberinya akses ke leher putih itu. Jimin segera menyesap kulit leher itu dan memberikan tanda keunguan.

"Dengan begini, mereka akan tahu, bahwa Yoongi malaikat mereka bukan orang yang polos."

"Ya, aku menyukainya. Mereka akan terkejut!" Yoongi kembali tertawa kecil dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada Jimin, mengecup _nipple-_ nya nakal.

"Hmm, Yoon, kau bilang kau lelah, hm? Kalau kau seperti itu aku tidak jamin tidak menyentuh tubuhnya sampai pagi."

Yoongi mendongak, menjilat bibirnya dan memandang Jimin dengan nakal. Ia segera duduk tepat di atas dada Jimin dan menghadapkan wajahnya pada kejantanan Jimin yang telah setengah menegang.

"Hum, ganti rencana. Kau cukup menikmati pemandangannya, oke? Aku yang akan bekerja, Minnie."

Yoongi tersenyum, mengelus kejantanan Jimin dan membawanya hingga benar-benar menegang sebelum menghisapnya.

Begitulah, keseharian malaikat polos di angkatan kelas 10 SMA BigHit, Min Yoongi.

.

.

.

 **End.**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Oke, saya tahu. Saya seharusnya update My Dearest Baby, tapi plot ini muncul gitu aja *ehem* bukan, bukan NC nya yhaaaa, plot di atasnya. Konsep di sini adalah Min Yoongi malaikat di kelas sepuluh SMA BigHit, dianggap polos oleh semua orang ternyata adalah sosok liar _sex maniac_ yang ga jauh beda sama tunangannya. yha, gitu. Oke, ini NC saya yang kesekian dalam bikin fanfic, tapi ini PWP pertama di fandom ini XD maklumi yha. saya malu, ga pake cek ulang, oke?

btw saya baru aja nonton RUN BTS ep 12, hati ini terpotek-potek :( di manakah MinYoon, MinYoon oh MinYoon, adanya HopeGa, VHope dan KookMin, oh no, yang jelas ada NamJin, papa dan mama slalu bersama 3 moga langgeng. oh, dan keberuntungan berpihak pada Taetae yang bisa megang booty-nya Yoongi *IYKWIM emoji* (yha saya juga mau gitu -QOTD)

Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di fanfic lainnya!

 **-XOXO,**

 **BabySugarSeoltang**

 **[28 Februari 2017]**


End file.
